Strike Shots
Strike Shots (Japanese: ストライクショット, Sutoraiku Shotto) are variations of normal B-Dama, introduced in the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! toyline. Their unique gimmicks and abilities separate them from the norm and create different effects depending on what Strike Shot is used. Though intended for use with Battle B-Daman only, they are, like regular B-Dama, still compatible with any B-Daman of any generation. However, it is not recommended they are used with Super B-Daman, ''as they are slightly larger than B-Dama from that series, and may cause breakage. List of Strike Shots '''NOTE': Each Strike Shot suits each B-Daman according to its abilities. Strike Shots are rated in five categories: Weight, Speed, Power, Attack Distance and Attack Range. These five are rated on a scale of "1-5" (1=lowest, 5=highest) while standard, glass B-Dama automatically carry a rating of "2" in all categories. Drive Shot A Strike Shot with a rubber line in the middle, allowing it to drive in a straight line when shot. Suits Blaster Core System B-Damans that have Delta-style Hold Parts, and any Cartridge System B-Daman that has the Drive Body. It is balanced in speed and power. This Strike Shot is owned by Yamato Delgado, and the similar "Black Drive Shot" (included with Variable Kaiser) is owned by Enjyu. In order to use this Strike Shot properly, the rubber middle has to be aligned vertically with the drive strip, or it would not work the way the user intends it to. It is depicted with a homing ability in the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! video game for the Game Boy Advance. *Weight: 1 *Speed: 4 *Power: 2 *Attack Distance: 4 *Attack Range: 2 In Battle B-Daman:Fire Spirits (Video Game), if a B-Daman is equipped with this Strike Shot, it can use Strike Magnum once the player has more than 3 B-daspirits. Stealth Shot A Strike Shot that has the ability to cloak itself. It only turns visible when it has already hit its target. It suits Revolver Hades and its Cartridge System upgrade, Gatling Hades. It is owned by Aqulas. A limited edition variant of this Strike Shot, the Dark Stealth Shot, is packaged with Gatling Hades. The toy version of the Stealth Shot does not turn invisible, but its clear coloration provides a similar effect. Has the same weakness as the Speed Shot (see below); a hollow center leading to a weak impact. *Weight: 1 *Speed: 5 *Power: 1 *Attack Distance: 3 *Attack Range: 2 Impact Shot It is a Strike Shot which is balanced in speed and strength. It has text reading "Impact" on the middle of it and a circular line that is curved around the text without touching one-another (if joined, it creates a circle). Best suits Impact Shark. It is similar to the Speed Shot except that the plastic used is polystyrene (PS) instead of ABS, and has a metal ball in the center, making it much more powerful than Speed. It is owned by Jinbee. A pearlescent red version of the Impact Shot is included with Crash B-Daman SWS 039 Eclipse Dragon and the first volume of Crash Bullets. This version does not have the "Impact" mark seen in the original blue version. *Weight: 1.5 *Speed: 4.5 *Power: 2 *Attack Distance: 2 *Attack Range: 2 Speed Shot A Strike Shot that harbors the initials "S.S." on it, abbreviating "Speed Shot". However, there exist other inscriptions as well. There is a hollow center on the inner part of this Shot. When fired, it creates a strong typhoon in its wake due to its incredible speed. Best suits Chrome Raven, Chrome Raven Cyclone and Chrome Harrier. Also, because of its hollow center, it has a weak impact but great speed. They also tend to rebound further than normal due to their hollow center and light weight. The toy version of this Strike Shot is made of the thermoplastic, ABS (Acrylonitrile butadiene styrene). It isn't depicted as being as fast as it should be in the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! video game for the Game Boy Advance. A pearlescent sea green version of the Speed Shot is included with Crash B-Daman SWS 039 Eclipse Dragon and the first volume of Crash Bullets. This version does not have any of the lettering seen in the original gray version. *Weight: 1 *Speed: 5 *Power: 1 *Attack Distance: 3 *Attack Range: 2 Metal Shot As the name suggests, this Strike Shot is made of metal and is among the most powerful of Strike Shots when fired. However, it is also among the heaviest, and that kind of weight makes it slower-moving than most of the others. They stick well to magnets. It is owned by Gunnos. *Weight: 3 *Speed: 1 *Power: 3 *Attack Distance: 1 *Attack Range: 2 In Battle B-Daman:Fire Spirits (Video Game), if a B-Daman is equipped with this Strike Shot, it can use Metalluc Stamp once the player has more than 3 B-daspirits. Split Shot A Strike Shot that can split into two marbles. It is the second Strike Shot owned by Terry McScotty, after the Random Shot was stolen from him by Haja. It is good for balance. In the anime and toyline, it is a hinged hollow plastic B-DaBall with a smaller, metal one inside. In the manga, it is portrayed as one B-DaBall with another smaller B-DaBall of light inside it. Its gimmick consists of splitting into two when fired, similar to a ninja's bunshin technique, which correlates with its recommended use for Wing Sword and Wing Sword Thunder. It is not recommended however, to use this Strike Shot in Gatling Hades - it may damage its Charge Drive System's firing mechanism. In the toyline, the gimmick works through the B-Daman's hold parts squeezing the B-Dama in a way that then forces this Shot open when fired; if not aligned properly in the B-Daman before firing, this gimmick may not work and essentially only one B-Dama is fired. *Weight: 2 *Speed: 2 *Power: 2 *Attack Distance: 2 *Attack Range: 4 Spike Shot A Strike Shot that has black, rubber spikes around its middle. It is similar to the Drive Shot, except it focuses more on power. It is owned by Kiba, and as with the Drive Shot, its rubber piece must be aligned vertically in order for it to function properly when fired. This Shot has better grip than the Drive Shot, allowing it to go in a straight line for longer, but the spikes also add extra friction, so it is not as fast as the Drive Shot nor can it go as far distance-wise in some cases. *Weight: 1 *Speed: 4 *Power: 2 *Attack Distance: 5 *Attack Range: 2 Metal Spike Shot Essentially a Spike Shot with metal spikes replacing the rubber, as the name suggests, and increasing its power. Note that the metal spikes wear down rubber strips much faster than standard B-Dama or Strike Shots. It is used by Wen and Li Yong Fa. *Weight: 1 *Speed: 3 *Power: 2.5 *Attack Distance: 5 *Attack Range: 2 Random Shot It shoots out in a randomized, movement pattern so that the opposing B-Der would be kept guessing on where it may hit. It suits any B-Daman. One side is plastic, and the other is metal, which leads to the unequal weight distribution that gives it its gimmick. The plastic side is hollow on the inside, which results in a weak impact. The weight of the metal half of the shot causes it to be on the bottom side and sends it in a randomized movement, hence the name. Randomized movement varies on the alignment of this Shot before firing; if aligned horizontally (metal part on the top or bottom) then the movement won't be too randomized, as the difference in weight distribution will affect the roll of the marble rather than its direction. If aligned vertically (metal part to one of the sides) then randomized movement will be seen as the unequal weight distribution causes it to sway side to side whilst moving forward with momentum. It was originally owned by Terry McScotty, but it was stolen from him by Haja. It has a zig-zaging movement pattern in the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! video game for the Game Boy Advance. *Weight: 2 *Speed: 2 *Power: 3 *Attack Distance: 1 *Attack Range: 4 Stealth Drive Shot A Strike Shot combining the best qualities of both the Drive and Stealth Shots. It was acquired by Yamato after he gained Cobalt Blaster. It is harder to dodge than the original Stealth Shot. A red-tinted limited edition of this Strike Shot, known as the "Legend Drive Shot", occasionally shows up packaged with Cobalt Blaster and comes in the Gatling Hades Special Set. *Weight: 1 *Speed: 4 *Power: 2 *Attack Distance: 5 *Attack Range: 2 Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! (anime) In the anime, Strike Shots are powerful, specialized B-DaBalls that had fallen from the sky to the B-DaWorld, and were originally thought to be shooting stars. They are a major focus and recurring theme; used as plot devices and almost every B-DaPlayer utilizes them. Gadium Shot (anime only) A dangerously powerful and evil Strike Shot. The evil B-Deus organization forced Aqulas to create this insidious Strike Shot, by having him be consumed by his negative emotions. It was used to resurrect the demon Geldezar, who became its user. Bounce Shot (anime only) A Strike Shot that can bounce on various surfaces. It suits any B-Daman, and focuses on Control. It was owned by Liena, and later used by Grey Michael Vincent for the Cartridge System. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! (game) Break Shot (game only) This strike shot was found by Yamato as Cracked B-daball, during his search of strike shot with Gunnos, as Info Machine's hint. Right after Yamato obtained the Strike Shot, Club forced him to give it. After winning from Club, Yamato kept the Strike Shot. In Vega City, during B-Daman hunt, Diamond and Heart stole the Strike Shot, along with Yamato's petrified parts, from Yamato. After winning B-dabattles with them, Yamato obtained the parts again. During his visit to Armada's house, Yamato give the Strike Shot, along with all of his petrified parts to fake Armada, not knowing that he is not the real Armada. Later, after Badmada obtained all petrified parts, he attempted to break the seal oh the Strike Shot, and revive Disguise. Unable to break the seal of the Strike Shot, he fought Yamato with incomplete Disguise. After his defeat, Joker took Disguise from him and broke the seal of the Strike Shot. In this game, Break Shot is the strongest Strike Shot, which is able to defeat most B-Daman in one hit using its normal shot. After fired, it is split into 2 balls with tornado. Its special attack is Absolute Break, which can be fired if the player has collected at least 3 B-Daspirit. Instead of 2, Absolute Break splits the Strike Shot into 4 balls, which resulting more destructive damage, and harder to be evaded. Trivia *Sonokong's Strike Shot Set (Special Marble Bead Set) includes 4 Metal Shots that are actually just plastic B-Dama covered in chrome silver painting. Their Split Shots, however, do include a metal marble on their insides. Furthermore, the Speed and Stealth shots are made of solid Polystyrene instead of ABS. * It can be difficult to use certain Strike Shots in the middle of battle as many need to be aligned correctly before use. * The anime shows many inconsistencies when it comes to the use of Strike Shots, for example depicting the Drive Shot as having more power than the Metal Shot. It must be taken into consideration, however, that in the anime show these Strike Shots contain mystical properties which could account for the inconsistencies seen. * In Battle B-daman Fire Spirit game version, Yamato's Drive Shot can copy other Strike Shots. This lets Yamato use other type of Strike Shots while owning just one. Gallery KeithStrife_StrikeShots_Korean.jpg|Korean Strike Shot Set (Sonokong Special Marble Bead Set) KeithStrife_StrikeShots_Blister.jpg|Inner Tray Anime_Gadium_Shot.png|Geldezar's Gadium Shot VG Season2 Break Shot1.png|Break Shot, shown by Joker as part of Disguise's real power. Category:List Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:B-Daman Tech Category:Plot Elements Category:Mechanics Category:Blaster Core System